


Il drago dalle ali spezzate

by Eugeal



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther Pendragon è stato tradito da Morgana e il suo animo è distrutto dal dolore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il drago dalle ali spezzate

Non è stato il peso degli anni a spezzare le ali del drago, Uther, tu lo sai bene.  
Il braccio ancora saldo e l'animo ardente, eri forte, Pendragon, come deve essere un re.  
Cuore di re, valoroso e sicuro, cuore di re con un solo segreto: la tenerezza nascosta di un padre.  
Proprio lì sei stato colpito, Pendragon, e il tuo cuore giace in frantumi, calpestato dall'odio di una figlia, spezzato per sempre.  
Il tuo sguardo si perde nel vuoto, in cerca di un qualunque motivo, ma non riesci a trovarlo.  
Sai solo che il drago non volerà mai più. 


End file.
